


Forgotten Names

by johnwtfson



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Starbucks, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwtfson/pseuds/johnwtfson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire works at Starbucks, and he despises the hipsters who flock the place. So when he is met with a gorgeous customer who is not a hipster, and resembles a Greek God, it's enough to make Grantaire forget his name.</p><p>Good thing the customer looks exactly like Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Names

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively called, 'The Starbucks AU No-one Wanted'.

Grantaire sighed as he turned on the lights in his work, illuminating the hipster-haven on the corner of a busy road. His black apron was loosely knotted at the back, and his eyes were dark and sleep-deprived. It was days like these that Grantaire was thankful that he worked in a coffee shop, even if it was the all-famous Starbucks.

 

"You get to take all the hipstery orders today," he sighed, turning to Marius, his freckly coworker.

 

"But I did them all yesterday!" Marius whined, reminding Grantaire of a spoilt puppy.

 

"Yes, and you can do them all today as well," Grantaire said. Seeing Marius pout, he added, "please? I could do with a break."

 

Marius sighed. "Alright."

 

Grantaire smiled slightly. "Thanks."

 

As the first customer waltzed in, a middle aged women who looked more sleep deprived than Grantaire, they both got busy in their work.

 

***

 

"I'm starting my break," Marius warned Grantaire at midday. "Cover for me."

 

"Seriously?" Grantaire whined, watching a group of students huddle outside their doors as though considering coming in.

 

"I'll be five minutes ok? Five," Marius promised, before disappearing into the back of the shop. Grantaire sighed and stared out the window, looking up when the bell signaled a new customer. He was mid-groan at the prospect of serving students when he saw that the incoming customer was not, in fact, a hipster.

 

Rather, he was more like a God. Grantaire tried his best not to stare as the tall, yet slender man approached him, resembling Apollo, Greek God of the Sun.

 

"Hello, could I get a long black?" Apollo asked, his voice brisk and clear. Grantaire nodded slightly, pulling himself together enough to enter the order on the register.

 

"N...Name?" he asked, looking away from his pretty face, desperately trying to stare at anything other then Apollo.

 

"Enjolras, thanks," Apollo answered, and Grantaire nodded again, not even listening to what he had just said.

 

"Coming right up," he said instead, as Apollo went to sit in the corner of shop, removing his laptop (which was not a Mac, and that alone was a rare sight in Starbucks) and busying himself in something or another.

 

Grantaire pulled his eyes away and set about fulfilling the order, silently thanking Marius for choosing the right moment to have lunch.

 

***

 

It was all going well until Grantaire realized he had forgotten the man's name.

 

He cursed his poor memory and dreadful listening skills under his breath, pouring the hot drink into the paper cup. He didn't want to seem stupid, but he really had no clue what Apollo's name was. Unless...

 

With a small smirk, Grantaire wrote the Greek God's name onto the container, before delivering it to the man's table personally.

 

"Oh, erm, aren't you just supposed to call it out?" Apollo asked, looking away from his not-Mac.

 

Grantaire blushed slightly and grinned. "I... I forgot your name, sorry."

 

Apollo flushed pink. "Oh! Ah, that's ok..." he said as he took the drink, turning it to read the texta scrawl. "Apollo?"

 

"You... has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like the Greek God of the Sun?"

 

The man stared at him for a moment, before bursting out into laughter.

 

"No. I can honestly say, that no one has ever, ever told me that," he said through chuckles. "Thank you. And my name is Enjolras. Got that?"

 

"Sure thing, Apollo," Grantaire smiled, making a mental note of his actual name.

 

Enjolras squinted at the badge on his apron. "And you're Grantaire."

 

"R," he smiled. "Call me R."

 

Enjolras laughed louder. "Do you speak French?"

 

Grantaire smiled. "Yes, indeed. Why'd you think I have the stupid nickname?"

 

"R," Enjolras smiled. "Thank you, R."

 

As Grantaire walked away, he felt his cheeks flush a deeper pink - something he would have to explain to Marius later. If he asked, Grantaire thought, he'd tell him he got sun burnt, and wistfully glance at his own God of the Sun, quietly sitting at the back.

 

Remembering something, he turned back to Apollo - Enjolras - and smiled. "Why is your laptop not a Mac?"

 

It was a unique question, and truthfully, Grantaire only asked it to speak with him for a bit longer, but Enjolras beamed. "Apple is an example of the corrupt capitalist system that the bourgeois enjoy. They make money from globalizing their products which results in underpaid and sometimes underage workers in developing countries and ultimately, Macs look disgusting."

 

Grantaire, vaguely overwhelmed by the enthusiastic response, nodded. "Fascinating. Would you like to go to dinner some time and talk more about the bourga-"

 

"Bourgeois," Enjolras corrected him softly.

 

"Bourgeois, sometime?" Grantaire finished, wondering what the hell bourgeois even meant. He made another mental note to google it later tonight. 

 

"What, as in, a date?" Enjolras asked bluntly.

 

"Yeah. A date. Unless, of course, you don't really, uh, believe in that kind of thing or something..."

 

But Enjolras was smiling. "I'd love to."

 

Grantaire nodded. "Good. Good."

 

And it was good. It was bloody fantastic, in Grantaire's opinion - for he was a mere mortal, and Apollo had noticed him. He smiled widely as they exchanged phone numbers (Enjolras didn't have an iPhone either, not that it came as a surprise) and walked back behind the counter, exchanging flushed and shy smiles with his Apollo until it came time for Enjolras to leave.

 

When Marius returned, he didn't say anything about Grantaire's flushed cheeks, or the blonde stranger with even pinker cheeks. He didn't say anything when the blonde stranger mumbled a "bye, R," to Grantaire before leaving. 

 

Marius did say something when Grantaire replied with, "bye, Apollo!"

 

As the blonde left the Starbucks, he asked, "Is his name _really_ Apollo?"

 

To which Grantaire laughed a little too loudly, his almost-faded blush returning. Grantaire shook his head.

 

"No, Marius. His name is not really Apollo. Do you know anything about Greek Gods?"

 

"Nah, my high school history teacher was kinda racist. She only really focused on 'white' history," Marius shrugged.

 

"Well, Apollo was God of the Sun. He looked exactly like Enjolras does," Grantaire explained, moving to wipe down the now empty table.

 

"Enjolras?"

 

"That's Apollo's real name."

 

Marius smiled. "Nicknames already?"

 

Grantaire returned behind the counter and hit him over the head as a group of ugg-boot clad girls entered. "Go serve the hipsters, you cheeky puppy dog."

 

And Marius, rubbing his head slightly, just smiled and mumbled, "I'm happy for you, R."

 

Grantaire patted his back. "You know what, Marius? I'm happy for me too."

 

And he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing ExR, and I'm worried it's a little OOC. But ugh this ship is killing me. Hopefully this will not be the only ExR fic from me.


End file.
